dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Root3
Summary root3 (preferably not with a capital) is a totally bored teenager with nothing to do other than talk to random strangers online. She tries daily to convince her friends that talking to random people online is is the best thing in the world but they don't believe her. root3, or often just called root, uses the deetblue icon on Dollars and spends time on the site chatting about any random subject, sometimes evolving around animes such as Bleach or One Piece. Her favourite DRRR character is Ryuugamine Mikado and root is obsessive about putting last names before the first in Japanese. root3 is most often seen interacting with Silence (sai), Lightning (light), 黒天使 (kurotenshi, ryan), Psyche★Red (Red), MotorAngel, バキュラ (Bakyura), scy, Hijikata and many others. Later, much of the time, root3 gets lazy and just uses Skype (Skype name: root3dominique, add me if you want) to talk to Dollars members instead of actually using the Dollars site. As root has no life, she if she could she would spend heaps of time on Dollars since she has 24 hour access to a computer. However, the stupid school blocked it so she cannot access it from school. Likewise, due to her parent's diasproval and school starting again, root3 has been less active around Dollars. Family *onee-sama: blaqmoon, blackcat *onii-sama: Mark *fraternal twin: Xai *niece: Tenshi, BabyAnri *cat: azu-nyan *cousin: MNR Spammer On the second time root3 had ever been on Dollars after having a really fun chat with Silence and the others, all of a sudden an annoying person logged in as Spammer decided to spam their conversation and annoy them people who were actually trying to have a nice chat. This incident consequently led to them moving to change chatrooms, but Spammer was persistant and proceded to follow us. This action was percieved as a declaration of war and thus led to a barrage of insults (and lots and lots of swearing from Silence) evolving around the idea that Spammer had no life or friends since he was wasting time spamming instead of chatting like normal people or that he was a crap spammer since this was Dollars Chat and he didn't even use "母" to spam; this was not a good insult as Spammer proceded to spam the whole chat for the next five minutes with the 母's. Spammer Again Apparently, Spammer really had no life and a few convos later, he decided to steal our names (Hijikata got her name stolen first, I believe) and join our convo. This really, REALLY ticked root3 off because she values individuality greatly and could not stand the fact that someone would copy her user name and somehow related it to rape calling it a violation... Spammer has yet to be seen in a while, then again, root3 has not been on lately, so it is still hard to tell. Shaolin Soccer Inciddent Once upon a time, Shaolin Soccer (by Stephen Chow) was on television whilst root was on Skype chatting to fellow Dollars members. Silence then told root about it and she proceeded to watch it, eventually they both flooded the whole chat with Shaolin Soccer chat and references, pissing Lightning, Red and others, and therefore both Silence and root were removed but later got added back on anyway. As root has a horrible memory, she cannot recall exactly who removed her but believes it be Light as far as her memory goes. She also believes she and Sai got removed a couple of times because Light apparently thought it was fun to do so (an frankly, if root had the power to remove people for the heck of it, she would find it fun too, therefore she holds no grudge against Light - because Light is just too awesome to hate). Weirdest Convo One day, everyone was really bored and the conversation somehow shifted to focus on people's sexualities. This conversation lasted for ages and went absolutely no where other than to ask every person online whether they were straight, gay/lez or bi even though a few of the chatters were underage and did not actually know their sexuality yet. root3 would like to point out to scy that being 99% straight and 1% bi does not actually count as being bi - that's straight. School Convo One frikn' hot day (4/2/11, to be exact) root3 was really really bored, so she decided to see if she could access BBS Dollars from school since she already knew Dollars was blocked. To her surprise, it actually worked, thus she proceded to chat all day during school and totally ignore the teacher and class. Later, three friends of hers decided they would like to start dollars chatting and thus, iNomUrFace, azu-nyan and iPeekAtYou (nicknamed pikachu or just pika) was born. They all continued to chat and proceeded to meet users like Duckie, Cain, Abel, Maid-san, chikuro etc. Later, much to root's delight, her friends Psyche★Red and Silence also came on and she instantly introduced them to iNomUrFace and iPeekAtYou (at that time, azu-nyan wasn't on). A while later, for some reason, a conversation featuring words like, "bondage" and "boobs" and "bras" came up (as I said, it was really hot that day and I happened to mention I wanted to strip my bra of cause, for your information the people that don't know, aka the males, bras are really uncomfortable and hot to wear during hot days). Coincidentally, a friend who was sitting next to me, skeptical about the idea of talking to randoms online decided to look at my screen - she never did look at it again after that. The entire day was spent dodging teachers trying to look at our screen, talking to people in the classroom next door (or sitting right next to you) through BBS Dollars and totally ignoring the teacher and complaining about how boring chemistry is to total strangers. A Cake/That Room Although she was suppsoed to do her math homework, root decided she could multitask and do math and chat at the same time ans so she logged in. root3 eventually ended up in an argument on whether Fanta and Sunkist tasted the same (Sunkist is better than Fanta. Trust me, compare them and you'll see I'm right) Lia said they tasted the same but root obviously disagreed. Lia decided to be obnoxious and disconnected root3, leading to her being depressed and start cutting before rejoin the chatroom. Len, Sai's future son with the unknown mother and the nice one in the chat, comforted root3 and hugged her. This convo led to two things: #root3 gaining a fear of Lia and Terra, Lia's disciple as they are both very mean and scary #And root developing a very, very, very slight crush on Len after hugged her and slept next ''to him in bed because it was late and she was sleepy. Len also covered her eyes when Sai inappropriately decided to take his shirt off due to the hot weather, though, his hands eventually got tired and blindfolded her instead since Sai had still yet to put his shirt back on. Being a yaoi fan who didn't mind yuri, root started going to lalaland everytime PinkIzaya started sexually harrassing Lia. Lia kept singing Natasha Bedingfield's ''I Wanna Have Your Babies (PinkIzaya was the one who kept saying she wanted babies) and saying who was gonna top who. Eventually, root couldn't handle it and melted and sizzled after PinkIzaya sucked on Lia's bottom lip. root3 hugged Len goodbye and really quickly pecked him on the cheeks just before he logged out (.'''/////.') root3 Info *Age: that's for you to guess, and me to forget *Height: 165cm-ish (hasn't checked in ages) *Etnic: Asian *Language: Reads and writes english, speaks Cantonese and is learning French and Japanese *Lives: Online, on the bed of darkroom with the curtains down because her chair's hard and she wishes she had fairer skin. *Words/Phrases: awesome, lol, sleepy, can't be bothered, I'll do it later, asian, whoops I forgot. I'm so screwed, stuff this! *Is often refered to as asian due to her obsession with having white skin i.e. carrying a UV protective umbrella everywhere, wearing hats and sunglasses and knowing random and sometimes nerdy info. *Reads manga, fanfiction and anime subtitles when she is watching anime *Has the awesomest dreams in the world, often involving flying, chocolate, Harry Potter magic, food and her favourite water bottle (yes, I have dreams starring my water bottle) *Hangs around on Dollars, Youtube, fanfiction.net all the time due to bordem and a directionless life *Writes, if you ask me, really, really random and funny Harry Potter fanfiction (account: Dhragonis-Slytherin) *Loves sweet things like cheesecake, ice-cream, chocolate, milkshakes, gummy lollies etc. but does not like straight sugar like lollipops or those hard type candies. This obsession with food leads to her constant fear of being fat *Hates sour lollies, not even sour snakes and they're not even that sour! *Is: entomophobic, bdellophobic, acrophobic, caniphobic, arachnaphobic and nyctophobic - especially bdellophic and has been bdellophobic since she has nearly been eaten by several leeches. *I sleep when I'm supposed to be awake (like during class), and am awake when I'm supposed to be asleep (3am in the morning). *Loves watching movies and doing nothing because doing something requires effort and I'm too lazy for it. Stupidly enough, I feel guilty for being unproductive all the time yet that doesn't make me do anything either. *Is a major YAOI!!!!! fan and likes to laugh at people's faces when she tells them what yaoi actually stands for. There are two: ''yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi (no climax, no point no meaning) OR my favourite one ''yamete oshiri ga itai (Stop my butt hurts)''My wish is to corrupt my friends all into yaoi fans but am so far as of yet, unsuccessful. *Needs to get a life and get off blue Category:Users